Wake Up Call From Life
by Ana Phoenix MAC
Summary: Bobby Keller's life is back to normal this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, Enjoy!


**Wake Up Call From Life**

I don't own anything but Samantha Holfield, that's it that's all.

Finally, I was back to my normal self. Same boring house, same boring breakfast, and same boring body. However, things didn't go so well while I switched bodies with that old man according to Dinger.

"Dinger, what happened while I was gone?" I asked him. I knew I could trust him I mean we've been best friends since 1st grade, he would never lie to me unless it was something I truly didn't want to hear.

"You really wanna know Bobby?" He asked me seriously, not taking his eyes off of me. Of course I wanted know, what was an old man doing with my body? I have a right to know for Christ sake.

"Why, is it something I would have to keep my mouth shut about?" I asked curiously.

"Well…Well," Dinger trailed off.

"Well…Well what Dings? C'mon I can handle it TELL ME!" I yelled, shaking him vigorously. Why wouldn't he tell me? What's gotten into him lately? All I wanna know is what happened, that's all….Nothing else.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to be mad at me?" he asked, looking scared.

"Ok, I promise I won't be mad at you." I replied calmly.

"Ok….well….uh……Bobby." Dinger said hoping I wouldn't get mad at him. "I don't know how to say this but…..while you were gone….Lainie Diamond's body was taken over by the old man's wife." He told me, looking like I was gonna freak. Of course I knew about Lainie and the old dude's wife, but that's not what I wanted to hear. I mean Lainie thought I was weird and stupid. Yeah I was in love with her but that's in the past now. Besides, only a bitch would date someone like Joel then leave him for a guy like me.

"Ok, then what happened to me and Lainie?" I asked. I really wanted to know what happened during those last three days. I felt like a dentist pulling teeth, like the time my molar wouldn't come out when I was 7. It took about an hour to get it out, of course I remember crying from the pain.

"Bobby….." Dinger looked at me carefully. "During the past three days….Lainie left Joel for you, and….. you…..you went out with her and kissed her behind Joel's back." He finished.

"WHAT!" I screamed in fury. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"You promised you wouldn't be mad at me." said Dinger, thinking I was blaming him for all this crap.

"I'm not Dings, I mean c'mon….I kissed Lainie? I don't even have feelings for anymore." I said, not believing what had told.

"Well it's true, and Joel blamed this whole thing on you and he took it out on me." Dinger replied, trying to get me to calm down.

"No… no no no no No No No NO!" I screamed, dropping to my knees in agony.

"I didn't wanna tell you dude, Joel beat the crap out of you when he saw you two together" said Dinger, feeling like a stupid jerk for telling me the truth.

"I think….I think….I think I'm gonna be sick." I said, literally feeling sick to my stomach.

**5 minutes later**

I was in the bathroom vomiting like crazy. That old man had no right to mess around with my body just to get with his wife though Lainie's body. This was insane, how could this have happened? If Lainie would've looked where she was going while riding on her bike that night, then this wouldn't have happened. Why was everyone blaming it on me? I didn't mean to cause a rage of chaos that would haunt me for the rest of my life. This was like that movie _Freaky Friday_, only the accident happened on a Thursday and I switched bodies with an old man instead of Lainie.

"That's it, let it all out my friend," said Dinger gently patting me on the back.

"Is everything alright up there?" Mrs. Holfield yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah Mom everything's fine!," Dinger yelled back while I threw up for the tenth time. "Bobby just had too many hotdogs!"

"This is ridiculous I can't believe I actually kissed her!" I said, still feeling sick to my stomach.

"You kissed, I almost got beaten up by Joel would you wanna switch sides?" He said sarcastically. I threw up again, God this was like the flu that wouldn't end. "I didn't think so dude," He replied to my excessive vomiting.

Samantha who happened to be Dinger's older sister came into the bathroom over hearing the sound of my constant vomiting. Dinger was the middle child in his family, Samantha was the oldest and his other sister Rachel (who attended Catholic school) was the youngest. However, Samantha was a year older than Dinger, nineteen years old and in the same grade as him and I. She had dark chocolate brown hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Of course she was originally from a different school before, but she transferred to get away from a bunch of students who were harassing her in her Freshman year. Of course she repeated the year when she was fifteen, but she was happy being the oldest in the Senior year.

"What happened?" she asked, checking to see if I was okay.

"Remember when I told about the accident with Bobby and Lainie?" Dinger asked his sister, hoping she would remember. She was the only person who knew about the accident, apparently her and Dinger never told my parents the truth, otherwise they wouldn't believe them.

"Yeah why?" she asked her brother, concerned about me.

"This is why," Dinger replied after I was finished.

"I thought Bobby was with Shelly?" she asked curiously.

"He broke up with Shelly after he apologized to the old dude," Dinger told Samantha.

"Oh yeah you're right I forgot about that," she replied, looking at me as I almost pasted out. Eventually Dinger caught me, Samantha looked at her brother giving him a serious look.

"Make sure that thing isn't backed up, you don't Mom and Dad asking questions now do you?" she asked, looking at him hoping she would trust him.

"Yeah I know, they never stop asking when a piece of evidence is left behind," He told Samantha. Dinger and Samantha were really good at hiding things from their parents, unless they had to tell the truth.

"By the way, Lainie's a bitch," she said, being honest. "She didn't know that Joel was an ass from the day she met him, and Shelly is way too aggressive. She thinks she can control every guy she dates," she said to Dinger.

"Then will you go out with me?" I asked Samantha. How stupid can I be? There's no way Samantha would wanna go out with me. I mean she hates all the guys in school. They were way too immature for her age anyway.

"Well, I do think you're very charming and especially romantic," she said with a sweet smile. How could Samantha change her mind just like that?

"So is that a yes?" I asked, trying not to sound so sound desperate.

"Yes," she replied kissing me gently on the cheek. Her lips were soft like rose petals brushing against my skin. I hugged her tightly thanking her, she ran her fingers through my hair to help me calm down. I knew I could trust Samantha, after all she's known me since we were little kids. Plus she was born with a balance of beauty and brains. She may be a gorgeous brunette, but she has the mind of genius. Something completely rare that other girls in school didn't have.

"It's getting late, you boys should get some sleep," she said, "and I promise I won't tell anyone," she smiled, keeping her word.

"Yeah, I'm bushed; c'mon Bobby, time to hit the hay," said Dinger pulling my arm.

"Yeah whatever Dinger," I replied as he pulled me into his room. A few minutes later I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Samantha and the kiss she had given me a few minutes ago. I could tell dating her would make feel like the luckiest guy in all of my teen years, no pun intended.


End file.
